


Bad Day

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [32]
Category: Free!
Genre: I love these losers, M/M, fluffy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou comes home to find Rin curled up in bed after a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

3-27-15

Prompt: Bad Day

Pairing: SeiRin

Rating: G

 

               Seijuurou knew it had been a bad day when the first thing he saw upon opening the door to his apartment was one of Rin’s shoes, lying in the middle of the entry. Its pair was a few feet away, half-propped against the wall. He sighed and set his bag on the counter quietly. It wasn’t like Rin to be anything less than meticulously neat. Seijuurou closed his eyes for a minute, praying it wouldn’t be too bad, then made his way down the hall in search of Rin.

 

               He found him curled in a tight ball in the middle of their bed. Slipping off his shoes and jacket, he crawled in and wrapped himself around Rin. “Rough day?” he asked. Rin just nodded. Seijuurou tightened his arms around Rin and breathed in the scent of his hair.

 

               Rin would open up in a few hours. He would roll over to face Seijuurou and return his embrace. He might tell him what had happened there, or he might wait for a bit, until they were in the tub together, or wrapped up in five blankets on the couch, or maybe over dinner that both of them were too lazy to make. He would tell Seijuurou all about the wall he had hit in training, or the nightmare he had had the night before, or the insecurity that had become suddenly crippling. Seijuurou would listen. He would hold Rin, or at least his hand, and watch his eyes and the way his lips moved. He would not say a word until Rin had finished.

 

               But now was not the time for silence. It was impossible to tell, but there had been a few times when Rin had been like this because of something far, far worse than some little self-doubt. So Seijuurou lifted his face from his boyfriend’s hair and started talking to him.

 

               “Do you remember the day we met?” he asked. “You came storming into the pool and demanded to be let on the team. I had to act like a good captain, so I couldn’t let it show, but I thought you were so beautiful then. All full of confidence and fire. And then I got to know you, and you know what?” He didn’t bother waiting for Rin to answer. “I realized I was wrong. I was so wrong. I thought I knew what beautiful was then. But the longer I know you the more I’m convinced I’ll never be able to comprehend it. Why a creature like you could abase yourself and be with a mortal like me. You’re so perfect, Rin. I love you so much.”

 

               He kept going, recounting all his favorite stories, all his favorite memories of the gorgeous man in his arms. He reminded Rin again and again how beautiful he was, how intelligent, how talented, how indescribably incredible. He told Rin his dreams for the future, about the house with the garden where they could live their lives together, grow old, maybe with a family, maybe just the two of them. He told Rin about all the wonderful things they would experience, playing with their nieces and nephews, watching them grow, discovering grey hairs and wrinkles on each other and realizing that they only made them more perfect. When he eventually ran out of things to say, he started humming the song that had played in the background during their first kiss.

 

               Rin chuckled.

 

               “I thought I was supposed to be the corny romantic,” he murmured. Seijuurou smiled, but hummed the rest of the verse anyway.

 

               “You are,” he responded later, when Rin’s head was spinning and his breath was short and his heart was pounding and he had long forgotten what he had said in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct all disparaging comments to [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
